


we'll figure it out, this road is unforgiving.

by sunflowersutra



Series: sad songs for dirty lovers [7]
Category: La Vingança | El Revenge (2016)
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra
Summary: "So climb the walls, it's here for all but not for some.You're beautiful, all roads seem to lead to you.Irresponsibly, you dream of a better life.We've been living on the wrong side of this line.Waste away, the length of days gets shorter,We'll figure it out, this road is unforgiving."





	we'll figure it out, this road is unforgiving.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dopendiamonds (pvnkflamingo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/gifts).



> Opa, opa, que coisa boa, dona Meg! :D 
> 
> Esse rabisco tem a ver com relacionamentos a distância e viagens. Tudo muito belo e emocional, leia ao seu próprio risco. 
> 
> Te dedico esse pedacinho não inédito com muita saudade no coração, mí amor. Espero que esteja do seu agrado e deixo aqui a promessa de que os próximos alimientos serão felizes e cheios de amor. Te quiero mucho, meu principezinho @pvnkflamingo. 💛💙 
> 
> O título do capítulo vem da canção The Queen’s Finest, do Keuning. 
> 
> Boa leitura para todos!

Parte de Vadão temia acabar viciado pela adrenalina dos pousos e decolagens que, com o passar do tempo pareciam estar começando a tomar uma porção cada vez maior de, não só suas finanças, como também de sua vida. As idas para a Argentina eram cada vez mais constantes e mais estendidas — porém, aquela ocorrência constante não tornava de nada as despedidas menos doloridas.

Os olhos claros e marejados em lágrimas de Martin do outro lado do vidro da sala de embarque era sempre uma visão capaz de comprimir o coração do brasileiro como uma bolinha, trazendo ao seu peito toda a angústia que ele tentava esconder no canto de sua mente durante todo o tempo que estivesse ao lado do namorado, vivendo e criando uma rotina entre os dois, algo confortável, algo… familiar, ainda que efêmero. Logo ele, que se dizia tão intocável pelas sentimentalidades mundanas, estava ali, deixando seu coração em uma van, nas mãos geladas e talentosas de um músico latino que havia invadido sua vida sem pedir licença e muito menos limpar os pés no capacho, sem pensar no que viria a seguir, se recusando a pensar sobre como seria quando estivesse de volta ao Brasil, ao seu apartamento. De volta para a ausência da cantoria pela manhã, do sotaque que agora já o havia conquistado, aos carinhos durante a noite, quando os dois estavam diante da eminência de adormecer, sussurrando um boa noite apressado contra os lábios um do outro. Todas aquelas pequenas coisas que tanto lhe fariam falta.

Martin havia se tornado tão essencial em sua vida quanto cada dose de adrenalina que sentia ao saber que, em breve, estaria entre decolagens e pousos mais uma vez, a caminho de visitar ao músico e viver uma quantidade de dias que beiravam a fantasia — dias que ele contava nos dedos de uma mão só e depois segurava contra o peito, em uma promessa silenciosa de que logo aquele momento do relacionamento cheio de embarques, desembarques, check ins e check outs iria acabar.

E eram naqueles momentos que Vadão busca apoio. Quando, mais uma vez, deixava o loiro nos saguões de aeroportos, pedindo que se virasse e fosse embora de uma vez, sem olhar para trás. Não queria que aquilo se assemelhasse a um adeus.

  
_“Até logo, tonto”_ , ele dizia toda vez para as costas cada vez mais distantes do loiro, ao meio daquele corredor de desconhecidos que jamais veria outra vez, esperando que Martin não pudesse ouví-lo.


End file.
